


Say No To This

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilton AU [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Bribery, Cheating, F/M, Hamilton Lyrics, Implied Sexual Content, Jack sucks in this again, Kissing, M/M, RIP Darcy he didn’t deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Hamilton AU in which Jack and Katherine start their affair, but it becomes a bit too much.edit: PLEASE READ BEGINNING NOTE BEFORE READING ON!! :,))
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, sort of - Relationship
Series: Hamilton AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Say No To This

**Author's Note:**

> quick little note, the smut in this isn’t technically smut, there isn’t any words that make it a smut but it’s basically referenced sex, so please note that, also towards the end, Jack basically pictures David instead of Katherine during their intercourse, in case you might get confused.

Jack sat at his desk, pen fidgeting in his hand. He was stressed, the fights with Spot and Race was getting more annoying and stressful. Cabinet meetings were rough and with Spot returning from being in Brooklyn for so long, it seemed like they all liked his ideas better.

Spot boiled Jack's blood, there are approximately 1,010,300 words in the english language and none of them could describe how much he wanted to hit Spot with a chair. Preferably a strong wood.

The brunette leaned back in his chair, sighing, wanting to rip his hair out and possibly just go to sleep.

_ I hadn't slept in a week _

_I was weak, I was awake_

_ You never seen a bastard orphan _

_ More in need of a break _

_Longing for Sarah_

_ Missing my Dave _

_ That's when Miss Katherine Plumber walked into my life, she said: _

Jack was honestly this close to calling himself into the warmth and comforting mattress that was right up the stairs, he got knocked out of his thoughts when the door was knocked on.

He stumbled over to the wooden door, opening it up and revealing a red-haired girl, she looked almost alluring and mysterious. She straightened herself out and gave a hopeful smile.

" _i know, you are a man of honor, i'm so sorry to bother you at home,_ " she held her hands up slightly, almost defensively. " _But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone..._ " Katherine almost stumbled into him, thankfully he caught her waist, while her hands gripped his forearm's.

_she said:_

" _My husband's doin' me wrong, Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me..._ " Her face now felt wet as she forced herself into tears, gripping Jack tighter, the brown eyes connected slightly down.

" _Suddenly he's up and gone, I don't have the means to go on..._ " she had sobbed. Jack felt bad, he wasn't use to these kind of pleas of help, especially from a pretty girl in the summer. Katherine looked up at him, her eyes broken and needing a man in her life.

Jack couldn't do much and certainly knew Davey would be upset if he found a washed up woman living with them and Les.

_ So I offered her a loan, _

_ I offered to walk her home, _

_she said:_

" _you're too kind, sir_ " Her words slow, bitter but sweet. Her lips puckered enough to be kissed. Jack couldn't remember the last time he had kissed a girl like he kissed David.

_ I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away _

_ She lived a block away, she said _

_ "This one's mine, sir" _

_ Then I said, _

_ "Well, I should head back home" _

_ She turned red, she led me to her bed _

_ Let her legs spread and said: _

" _Stay.._ " Katherine practically arched up from the bed, her body was molded so perfect to Jack's

" _Hey.._ "

" _Hey_ " She said, her lips brushed against his ear, soft pale hands clutching to his broader shoulders, she began to rock ever so slightly against him. Jack forced himself to look away, up towards the ceiling, begging this was just a dream, a sleep deprived dream.

_ That's when I began to pray _

_ Lord, show me how to say no to this _

_ I don't know how to say no to this _

_ But my God, she looks so helpless _

_ And her body's saying, "Hell, yes" _

" _Whoa_ " her voice washing over him like a melody from an old song his mother would sing.

_ No, show me how to say no to this _

_ I don't know how to say no to this _

_ In my mind, I'm tryin' to go _

_ Then her mouth is on mine, and I don't say _

It was a fierce tango, mouth rough against each other's, while her dress tangled him closer. A small growl escaped from his lips, as she decided to roll up against him.

_ No, no (say no to this) _

_No, no (say no to this)_

_ No, no (say no to this) _

_ No, no (say no to this) _

It wasn’t until he opened the door to his house, his hips felt sore, grabbing the new letters he had, the brunette collapsed into his office chair. It has been a month of pleasure and guilt, David arriving home soon.

_I wish I could say that was the last time_

_ I said that last time, it became a pastime _

_ A month into this endeavor I received a letter _

_ From a Mr. Darcy Plumber, even better, it said: _

_Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health_

_And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth_

_In the pockets of people like me down on their luck_

_You see, that was my wife who you decided to_

Jack stood up quickly, his face in shock and disbelief. “fuuuc-“

_Uh oh, you made the wrong sucker a cuckold_

_So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled_

_And hey, you can keep seein' my whore wife_

_If the price is right, if not I'm telling your wife._

Jack quickly shoved the letter into a drawer of his desk, he dashed out the door and to the woman’s house. The gossip of his rush flooding his ears but going out the other in panic that everything would fall apart and he would lose David and Les, along with Sarah.

_I hid the letter and I raced to her place_

_Screamed, "How could you?" In her face, she said:_

“ _No, sir_ ” Katherine clawed at his pants, her broken figure begging and needy. Her hair covered a small corner of her face, the brown eyes looking up at her.

_ Half dressed, apologetic, a mess, she looked pathetic, she cried _

“ _Please don't go, sir_ ” Her hands cupped in a pray stance, Jack didn’t care, he could lose everything for some crying sexaholic.

“ _So was your whole story a setup?_ ” He yelled, raking his hands through his hair, frustrated, confused, intrigued, so many words in his brain.

“ _I don't know about any letter!_ ” “ _stop crying God dammit, get up_ ”

“ _I didn't know any better_ ” “ _I am ruined_ ”

“ _Please don't leave me with him helpless_ ” The pleadingwords made his guilt strike him even harder. A beautiful memory of David flashed through his mind, his curls and blue eyes. How soft the boys skin was.

“ _I am helpless how could I do this?_ ” Jack muttered, turning away to leave, he needed to go home, get away, remember his David, David, David, Dav-

“ _Just give him what he wants and you can have me_ ” Katherine had now a saddened, but a sinister smile, Jack could of sworn. She scrambled to her feet, her dress almost falling down her shoulders. “ _I don't want you, I don't want you_ ”

“ _Whatever you want, if you pay, You can stay_ ” Katherine threw herself into him, her lips were rough and desperate. Jack closed his eyes, his lips were betraying his heart, but his brain screamed for a legacy, a replacement for his husband. His thoughts were evil, truly disgusting.

_Lord, show me how to say no to this_

_I don't know how to say no to this_

_ But this situation's helpless _

“ _helpless_ ” Katherine and David both flashed through his eyes. When he looked at Katherine, she looked like David. His heart swelled, he gripped her arms tighter, watching ‘David’ writher.

_And her body's screaming, "Hell, yes"_

_No, show me how to say no to this_

_How can I say no to this?_

_There is nowhere I can go (go, go, go)_

_When her body's on mine I do not say (no)_

_**yes!** _

Jack felt his jacket clank onto the floor, Katherine, or David, god it was David in his mind, pushing him into the bed.

_**yeah-** _

The others clothes came off, he felt soft skin against him.

**_yes!_ **

Lips connected to his again, noises from both of them, hips rubbing against each other’s. David’s voice boomed through his mind, he gripped Katherines hips, he pictured David. Was it still cheating?

**_yeah-_ **

Jack’s mind kept the chanting and moaning name of David. Katherine was far from his mind, she wasn’t even what he saw when his eyes opened. It was his husband in the broken and disheveled form.

**_yes!_ **

He felt a tight and heated tunnel consume him, the bed creaking with each movement, as Katherine grounded down. Jack kept his eyes close, hands gripping the soft waist.

**_yeah-_ **

That’s when his eyes flashed white, he couldn’t even hear anything, his eyes opened for a moment to see Katherine finish, but his last view wasn’t exactly Katherine, it was David. He had thought of David the whole time, picturing him.

**_yes!_ **

Katherine flipped over, next to him. She cuddled up close, Jack didn’t move, his eyes looking at the ceiling, he felt his heart ache, he felt addicted. He wanted more.

_Say no to this_

_Say no to this, I don't say no to this_

_ There is nowhere I can go (go, go, go) _

He could imagine the conversation if tomorrow between him and Darcy, it hurt him, he wasn’t crying, but he felt as if he could any moment.

“So?”

“...Nobody needs to know” Jack shoved the check into his hands, before making his way home.

He smiled when he saw Les and David in the living area, Jack walked over, pressing a kiss to his temple and pulling Les to his lap, squeezing him close.

Nobody needs to know, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not doing any angsty ones for awhile, so don’t expect stay alive or quiet uptown anytime soon skskskskks no one is ready for those two-


End file.
